The On-Call Room
by SlashSlashSlash
Summary: George used to think the OR was his favourite place in Seattle Grace Hospital. That is until Alex shows him the on-call room, the wonderland of sexual encounters. The two interns definitely do not expect what occurs after they leave. Rated M for man x man lovin'
1. The Room

The On-Call Room

**George used to think the OR was his favourite place in Seattle Grace Hospital. That is until Alex shows him the on-call room, the wonderland of sexual encounters. The two interns definitely do not expect what occurs after they leave.**

* * *

The busy, bustling atmosphere of Seattle Grace Hospital always excited George O'Malley. He had been a surgical intern for two weeks now and the forty eight hour shifts were taxing as hell but around medical discoveries and operating rooms, the effort was entirely worth the rewards of being a top-class surgeon one day.

But what mostly excited George about Seattle Grace was his fellow intern, Alex Karev. Alex was gorgeous and had an electrifying twinkle in his eyes and, whenever George looked at him he swore that Alex was staring back with a fierce intensity that made him very weak at the knees.

Their seemingly mutual attraction was confirmed after a long day of trailing behind Dr Bailey, fighting to assist with Dr Shepherd's surgeries. Meredith, Cristina and Izzie had headed down a different corridor to discuss Meredith's something-or-other; George didn't know exactly what it was. Before he could follow them and hear the latest intern gossip, he was budged out of his spot by a forceful wall of muscle and pushed into the nearest on-call room. The darkness made George blink twice before he realised what was happening. The light flickered on feebly and he saw Alex Karev standing against the wall, hands on his hips. George frowned quickly before Alex winked and sauntered over to where he was stood, a predatory look in his eyes.

After a moment, George found himself being pressed against the opposite wall. Alex's large, strong hands explored the length of George's body, sliding up his toned abdomen and grasped his face, pulling him in for a passionate, heated kiss. The shock of being kissed by a strapping guy like Alex made George's reactions delayed for a second. His system woke up again and suddenly the sparks were buzzing around their heads. They pulled off each other's white medical coats and untied each other's pants. George's hands flew to Alex's waistband but Alex slapped them away, tugging on the bottom of George's shirt. George nodded and lifted his shirt over his head. Alex trailed down his body, planting chaste kisses in every possible location. Alex took one of George's nipples in his mouth, flicking his tongue over the sensitive spot. George released a moan of ecstasy, feeling such utter delight that he had never felt before. The wordless interaction that had taken place between them excited George; it fed the raw sexual energy that inhabited the room. With a small smile, George began to think of the probable encounters between various sexual partners in the past.

George felt a flutter in the pit of his stomach as Alex traced a finger down his pants, just above his cock, which began to rapidly harden from the contact. George hadn't engaged in anything sexual for round about four months, and he felt himself getting more uncomfortable each day that passed. Now he was finally getting some, and his impatience took total control of his body. George's cock created a not very discreet tent in his pants, to Alex's delight.

"You ready, O'Malley?" The intern asked, grinning up to him from his kneeling position.

"Ready for what?" George replied, frowning.

"For the best fucking blowjob you'll ever have in your life." Alex confirmed matter-of-factly and pulled down George's pants and boxers, letting his lengthy cock spring loose. The full extent of his manhood shocked Alex, but that only spurred him on more. Alex's tongue darted out and swirled around the tip of George's cock. Snaking his hands around George and squeezing his ass, Alex took more of the member in his mouth. Alex had always been an amazing cocksucker, but even George's length was somewhat of a challenge for his mouth to handle. As he quickly tried to envelop the entire length, momentarily ignoring George's breathy gasps of pleasure, he realised that it would require a lot of effort on his part. He shrugged, remembering the later benefits. As Alex's head bobbed forwards and backwards, George grasped the back of his head and pushed his head further onto his own cock.

George felt the familiar tugging sensation in his stomach and prodded Alex, letting him know he could come up for air. There wasn't much that turned George on more than a long blowjob from somebody.

"Turn around." George instructed but Alex didn't relent.

"No, no, no, O'Malley. The rule in my book is that if you do the sucking, you do the fucking." Alex shot back and somehow made George rotate so that Alex could prepare his ass for the large thick cock that was about to penetrate it. Alex spread George's cheeks and stuck a long finger in there, testing the tightness. George was very tight, which made Alex presume that he had never taken a cock before. Alex's actions elicited a surprised moan from George, which made Alex a very happy guy, thinking of the sounds that would turn him on which he fucked George.

"I don't care about the pain or anything else, Alex, just fuck me." George commanded and Alex obliged, more than happy to comply with what he demanded.

Alex stripped himself of his clothes and stroked his neglected cock for a moment before it was ready to be inserted in George's willing ass. Alex dragged his cock along the crack of George's ass and hesitated for a moment, ensuring George got used to the feeling of a cock near his anus. George gasped again and gritted his teeth impatiently.

"Alex, c'mon, hurry the fuck up." George cussed uncharacteristically. Alex chuckled to himself, not seeing George as 'Bambi' anymore .

"Sure thing."

Alex rammed his whole seven inches into George's ass, biting his lip in pleasure, the feeling of George's tight hole clenching uncontrollably around his dick.

"Oh holy shit, George. You're so fucking tight, man." Alex remarked, never having felt a feeling like the one he was currently enduring before in his life.

"That feels so good, Alex. Don't just stand there, though. Fuck. Me." George hurried him up. Alex nodded to nobody in particular and began to thrust his hips, moving his big, heavy cock in and out of George's ass. Alex bent George over at a different angle and rested his elbows on his back, gripping his shoulders and continuing to push his cock deeply inside his ass. Alex stroked George's abdomen and his hands moved lower to his cock, which had become more flaccid. Alex pumped the other man's cock rapidly as he felt himself coming to his own release. Alex had always loved when he and his sexual partner both came at the same time.

George felt his orgasm rapidly approaching. He released himself from Alex's hold and pushed off his dick. Taking temporary control, he pushed Alex onto the bed so he was lying on his back. Looking at Alex's upright cock, George licked his lips and straddled the other man, lowering himself slowly onto the delicious cock that took his anal virginity. The feeling was even more intense in this position. George lifted himself and slammed powerfully back down on Alex's cock. He leaned forward and began to kiss Alex, rotating his hips and creating friction between the two hot and bothered bodies.

Alex thrust his hips one last forceful time and his load exploded in George's ass. The feeling spurred George on and he jacked his cock before feeling his orgasm explode. His seminal fluid splattered all over Alex's chiselled abs and some even reached his face. Alex manoeuvred his tongue to collect the excess sperm. He swallowed and licked his lips.

"Delicious." He remarked, chuckling.

The two redressed and stumbled out of the on call room. Upon exiting, Meredith and Izzie just happened to be walking past. Cristina had swanned off somewhere, requesting that Burke teach her something in the realms of cardiothoracic surgeries.

"What were you two doing in there?" Izzie questioned.

Alex looked at George and smiled.

"Just a guy thing. You know, male bonding and all that jazz."

"Yeah, it was nothing." George added.

Meredith cocked an eyebrow.

"Hmm, is that so? Alex, you have some come on the edge of your lip." Meredith chuckled and dragged Izzie off to wherever they were going, both of them laughing and no doubt ready to tell Cristina that Alex Karev and George O'Malley had hooked up.

"Fantastic. I guarantee that the whole hospital will know by Thursday." George said.

"It's Tuesday."

"Exactly."

"Let them know. I don't mind. Do you?"

"No, of course not."

Then there's no problem." Alex smiled and walked away, leaving George speechless.

* * *

**A/N: Not a one-shot, definitely more to come soon. This is my very first FanFiction, but I'm not going to request that you be nice to me. Hate if you want and I'll improve, but review nonetheless! **


	2. More Than Words

The On-Call Room

Chapter 2- More Than Words

* * *

After George and Alex's romp in the on-call room, they had been surprisingly quiet around each other. Fortunately, Dr Bailey's assignments for them had kept them in different areas of the hospital, but their luck would soon run out.

"Yang, you're with Dr Burke. Grey, you'll be doing sutures, Stevens, you're doing charts. O'Malley and Karev, Dr Shepherd has requested you both on his service today. Well, what are you all standing around like idiots for? Get going, stat!" Dr Bailey ordered them one Tuesday morning. Meredith, Cristina and Izzie chuckled to each other at the mention of Alex and George's dual assignment with Dr Shepherd. George shot them a fierce look and they relented, only to begin again when the two boys strolled off together to find Dr Shepherd.

"So, what do you say to us delaying Shepherd's service for say about…30 minutes while we do something else that is productive?" Alex winked and clapped George's shoulder, squeezing it. George could have melted into Alex's strong touch, but he stayed strong and didn't turn around and shove his tongue down Alex's throat.

"As appealing as that sounds, I like being an intern. If we don't report to Shepherd as soon as we can, we'll probably be kicked off the programme." George replied, a quiver to his voice.

"Come on, George. Live a little." Alex urged, but saw the nervous look on George's face. "Fine, let's go and find Dr Shepherd." He wiggled his fingers, jerking them back as they brushed George's. Impulsively, Alex's hands shot out and his fingers intertwined with George's own, feeling the warmth that emanated from them.

They found Shepherd eventually, lingering around the neurology unit.

"Ah. Dr Karev, Dr O'Malley. You might be wondering why I wanted you on my service today. Well, to answer your inevitable questions, I've seen Stevens, Yang and Mere-Dr Grey in action already. I know how they work as surgeons so far. I've yet to see you both being doctors, so I thought you could demonstrate for me today."

"No disrespect, Dr Shepherd, but I don't really think that neurosurgery is what I'm going to choose as my speciality." George murmured.

"You're an intern, O'Malley! You're not supposed to be thinking about a speciality yet. When you get through your residency, you can begin to think about a speciality, but not for a while. Concentrate on learning and passing your intern exams. After Dr Burke informed me of your…mishap during the appendectomy you were assigned to, maybe you should concentrate more than your fellow interns." Dr Shepherd snapped viciously. Alex frowned. Drs Burke and Bailey had spoken of Derek Shepherd's patience and warmth. This didn't seem like the treatment they were so used to seeing from the Chief of Neurosurgery.

"Hey! Don't speak to him like that. George is a great doctor. Sure, he made a mistake, but who hasn't?" Alex said through gritted teeth. He hadn't meant to shout at Derek, but his anger had overwhelmed him. Being a former wrestler, anger was something he had been so used to channelling and using for his benefit in everyday life, but he had to stop or it might affect his internship at Seattle Grace Hospital.

"I suggest you watch your mouth and how you speak to an attending, Dr Karev or _you_ may have to reconsider your future plans here at Seattle Grace. Go get Meredith and Yang; they'll be on my service today. Take over their duties for the day. Tell them I'll be swinging by Paediatrics and for them to meet me there." Derek smiled falsely and dismissed the two male interns. They were left speechless by Derek's actions.

"What a dick." George commented, still not using to cussing. This was evident in his voice, as Alex smirked and pointed to their right. An on-call room. George quickly shook his head.

"Later. We'll go and get Meredith and Cristina and then afterwards we can channel our anger concerning Dr Shepherd into something which we will both enjoy." George pulled Alex away towards the OR where Cristina was watching Burke perform a septal myectomy. Alex poked his head into the room, his mask covering his mouth, and signalled to Cristina.

"Yang! You need to go to Paediatrics and report to Shepherd. You're on his service today. Change of plan." Alex yelled impatiently. Cristina raised her head in disbelief. The look of irritation on her face even with the covering of the mask was hilarious to Alex, though George could feel some sympathy for her. She did show a true interest and potential in cardiothoracic surgery.

With a nod of encouragement from Dr Burke, Cristina reluctantly walked over to the door, where she removed her protective mask.

"Is this some kind of joke? I already loathe you, Karev, don't make me hate you even more. I'm not an enemy you want." Cristina spat, rage at being removed from the OR evident.

"I'm pretty sure we pissed off Shepherd so he wants you and Meredith with him today." Alex summarised their encounter with Derek. Cristina nodded. She mumbled something that sounded rather like: "I wonder why he wants Meredith with him…" George took it as a declarative statement rather than an interrogative one, and he came to the conclusion that Cristina knew something that the others didn't. Maybe Izzie knew too…

"What's going on, Yang?" Alex asked impatiently. She shook her head and scuttled off, her surgical enthusiasm dwindling once she had exited the OR.

"Well that was weird." George raised an eyebrow. Alex just nodded his agreement. Dr Burke looked over to them.

"So, which one of you is going to be on my service today?" The man asked a little impatiently. George rolled his eyes. What was with these doctors?

"Erm…" George began, wanting them both to be on his service so he could see Alex all day.

"Clearly you can't decide for yourselves. O'Malley, go and see Dr Bailey for something else to do. Karev, watch how I do this." Dr Burke summoned Alex. Alex turned to George and slyly groped his crotch in farewell. George inhaled sharply and left under the watchful eye of Dr Burke. Alex walked over to the operating table whilst George took over Meredith's sutures.

"Meredith! Dr Shepherd wants you on his service today. There was a change of plan." George announced, and explained the situation. Not everything, but enough for her to know what was going on.

"Are you sure? I mean, I could just stay here…" Meredith replied nervously.

"He has Cristina already, so I guess it might not hurt for you to stay here." George estimated, shrugging his shoulders.

"He won't miss me." She murmured. "Anyway, what's going on with you and Alex? Are you two dating or just humping?" She added afterwards.

"We…we had sex once. When you caught us afterwards, that's the only time."

"Do you want to be dating Alex?" Meredith inquired.

"Well…that's hard to say, I…don't really know. He's hot and everything, and I like him, but…"

"But what?"

"But nothing! That's the problem. It seems too perfect and things in my life that are too good to be true usually end up crashing and burning to the ground at high speeds."

"George O'Malley! You cannot be afraid of this. You like him. He likes you. Go for it. Ask him out. Today. Right now."

"He's in the OR with Dr Burke doing a septal myectomy." George responded, not really wanting to ask Alex out publically.

"Really? And Cristina left without punching something? Wow, she's growing as a person." Meredith laughed to herself. George forced a small smile.

"George? Oh, you're really nervous about this aren't you? George?" Meredith shook him when he didn't respond.

"I've known I was gay since I was fourteen. I've been in love only once before. I was sixteen. He was straight. Let's just say that it ended awfully. I was bullied all through my life, but never anything like that. It was awful, Meredith."

"You think Alex is straight and just used you for sex, don't you?" Meredith accused.

"No! No, you're not hearing me. I've been in love and felt heartbreak before. It was too much. I barely coped. I don't want to feel that again." George explained. Meredith quickly shook her head, looking behind George. George's head whipped around but nothing was there.

George didn't realise that Alex was lurking around the corner, eyes widened in shock. He turned the other way and sauntered down the corridor, unsure of what to feel. There was a static buzz bouncing around in his mind.

The feeling of being loved wasn't one that Alex was used to, but did George love him? He didn't necessarily say anything specific, but the clues were there. But George had a past. A heart that had ached due to somebody else's cruelness. Alex wanted to find this insignificant plebeian and knock him out and shove him into a ditch where nobody would ever find him for hurting George so badly. Alex paused for a moment. Did _he_ love _George_? He needed to figure that out before he did anything. He decided that he was going to ask George on a date. He knew that he thought George was incredibly beautiful, intelligent, sensitive and so adorable. He knew that he liked him, so why not? And Alex was going to do it right now before he changed his mind.

He walked back the way he came and saw George and Meredith still talking whilst doing sutures. He inhaled deeply, steeling himself.

"George, I need to talk to you for a minute. It's an urgent medical matter than needs to be attended to." Alex babbled, gesturing to an abandoned private ward. George followed quickly, closing the door behind them.

"What's wrong? Has Shepherd talked to the Chief about us?" George asked, slightly panicked.

"No, George, everything's fine. I wanted to know if you'd go out to dinner with me tomorrow night. We get tomorrow night completely off and we can't be called in for traumas as the trauma surgeons have it covered. So what d'you say?"

"Well, I, erm, yes, of course. Of course, I'd love that." George went to get back to Meredith but Alex passionately grabbed his arm and kept him facing him. Gazing deeply into his eyes, Alex pressed his lips against George's, requesting entry. George opened his mouth and Alex's tongue slipped in, exploring the new orifice of George with a newfound dignity.

"Ahem." Meredith coughed from behind them. They jumped apart, smoothing themselves over and squirming as Meredith laughed, spotting Izzie walking towards her. The déjà vu was uncanny.

Dr Bailey found them in this position.

"What the hell are you lot doing standing around here when there are jobs to be done? Get to it. And don't let me catch you wandering about again or you'll finally understand why they call me the Nazi! Don't just stand there, move it!"

Izzie and Meredith scuttled off to do their jobs but George and Alex paused momentarily.

"I'll see you tonight at Joe's?" Alex assumed and George nodded his head, going back to suturing with Meredith.

Alex inhaled before going back to the OR, smiling for the first time in a long time.

* * *

**A/N: Another chapter up! Review!**


End file.
